<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ASMR 18+ Boyfriend Roleplay by thewriterpoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947515">ASMR 18+ Boyfriend Roleplay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/pseuds/thewriterpoe'>thewriterpoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Lee Taeyong, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/pseuds/thewriterpoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While it's gotten considerably easier to ask Jaehyun to have sex with him for his YouTube channel, the running commentary he has to make so his subscribers know what is happening hasn't</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ASMR 18+ Boyfriend Roleplay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is the third time they're doing this. The first time Taeyong came too quickly; the second time he moaned Jaehyun's in the middle of the recording. Arguably, he could use sound banks, slap his thighs, or kiss his hands to create the experience he wants and forego the whole awkwardness of asking Jaehyun if it's okay to spank him but his channel thrives on an authentic experience - at least that's what he's convinced himself. Anyway, it's just for one video - by popular demand: <em>"His voice sounds so sexy . I wonder what he sounds like when he's fucking." </em>That and a face reveal.</p><p>While it's gotten considerably easier to ask his roommate to have sex with him for his YouTube ASMR channel, the running commentary he has to make so his subscribers know what is happening hasn't. It's still as cringey as ever: 'I love it when you tease my cock', 'I can't wait to be deep inside you', 'Look how fucking dirty you are, riding my fingers, you want my cock that bad, huh?' He tries to keep it gender ambiguous so nothing specific like 'You're pussy is so wet,' or 'You're such a dirty boy', but 'Fuck, you're so tight,' works both ways so he uses it. </p><p>Most of the time though, it's just his harsh breathing and the occasional bed squeak that the microphone picks up. Jaehyun feels good beneath him, hard and solid like he could take a bit of abuse but the pink tinge on Jaehyung's cheeks when Taeyong watches how he's taking this all in tempers that urge. The most he does is tighten his grip on Jaehyun's wrists as he bears down heavily on him, thrusting slow and deep; the bangs of his hair plastered to his skin in an effort to not do more.</p><p>And because the listener has to imagine it's them with Taeyong, Jaehyun can't make a sound.</p><p>It surprises Taeyong how good Jaehyun is at fucking quietly. It's sad really; years in the closet with the only safe place for him to have sex being his bedroom after his parents have gone to sleep. He wants to hear Jaehyun moan, not those strangled sounds he makes when he's masturbating in the shower, really moan, loud and desperate. So, Taeyong fucks him faster and harder.</p><p>Jaehyun's jaw drops in a silent moan at the change of pace; his eyes scrunch, and his teeth dig into the yielding flesh of his bottom lip.</p><p>"Are you going to be good for daddy? Are you going to moan for me?"</p><p>Everything Taeyong says is for the recording, both scripted words and the ad libs. Jaehyun knows this but sometimes he forgets. He glares at Taeyong and Taeyong just chuckles throatily.</p><p>"You're so fucking cute like this," Taeyong coos and the pink tinge on Jaehyun cheeks becomes siren red on his ears. He hides his face behind his hands. Even if it's just for the channel, it still affects him. "All open and yielding for me." Taeyong continues and instead of cringing like he did the first time, Jaehyun just melts into the words and sensations. "Look at me, baby. I wanna see your face when you come. I wanna know -"</p><p>Jaehyun shuts him up with a bruising kiss that muffles a moan as he starts jerking himself to the pace Taeyong has set. He squeezes tightly around Taeyong, chocking mantras out of Taeyong: "I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>